Lights and Shadows: Color Gem
by Exotos135
Summary: Last prequel for Lights and Shadows. In the Steven Universe...universe, a new object arrives and an old foe returns.


**(Crystal Temple)**

Steven played with his videogames, Amethyst was eating junk food, Garnet was standing sentry outside and Pearl was organizing stuff when Peridot, wearing some beach toys as armor and weapon, barged in and got their attention. "Have you rested enough yet? Can we go underground now?"

"Peridot, you asked us that 5 minutes ago." Amethyst remarked. "And 5 minutes earlier, and 5 minutes even earlier-"

"Can you blame for being so worried?!" Peridot whined as she walked back and forth in horror. "The Cluster could destroy the world at any moment, and all you can think of is relaxing!"

Before Peridot could continue to walk back and forth, Pearl went to the Gem and stopped her. "Look, Peridot, we're tired and we need to rest for a long time before we're in the condition necessary to confront The Cluster. Besides, nothing bad's going to happen if we take a little break."

Then, without warning, everybody heard Garnet scream and an explosion, which made them get out of the temple and see what happened. On the ground were an unconscious Ruby and Sapphire, with the yellow Color Orb resting between them.

"Ruby, Sapphire!" the Crystal Gems yelled in shock, and Pearl and Amethyst went to the duo while Steven and Peridot went to the orb. "Are you guys okay?! How did you unfuse?"

Peridot glanced at the color orb, then at Ruby and Sapphire, and she did this a few more times before reaching a conclusion. "That thing! That orb thing made them unfuse!"

"How can you tell?" Amethyst asked.

"You heard an explosion, and I assume those two are the fusion's components, so of course the fusion was forcefully unfused!" Peridot explained before pointing at the yellow color orb, "And I bet you that that thing-"

Once everybody turned to see the color orb, they saw Steven was grabbing them, which made them jump and hit the ground. "Steven, I don't know what you plan to do, but you got to put that down right now!" Pearl uttered in fear as Ruby and Sapphire escaped her and Sapphire's grasp.

Peridot quickly nodded in agreement and added, "Yeah, think about it: your fusion friend was unfused thanks to that thing, we need to be careful with this!"

Steven didn't listen, and instead he watched the interior of the color orb, which had the visions of a Shaddoll invasion taking place soon, with the shaddolls themselves making Steven worry a little. "What are those things?"

"Steven, put that down!"

Everyone turned around and saw Garnet had already reformed, with a hole in her stomach the size of the ball. She then went to boy and picked it up. "This thing came out of the sky and hit me in the stomach. That's how I unfused."

"It looks like some sort of device from homeworld." Peridot remarked. "Do you think Yellow Diamond got my message and sent this as a response?"

"Unlikely, this is neither a Gem, nor an object that looks like it came from the homeworld." Garnet then took a closer look at the orb and briefly flinched. "In fact, it looks...more advanced."

"What?! But the Gems have had a 5 millenium long technological development! How can there be anything more advanced than that?!" Pearl exclaimed.

Then, just before Garnet could try to come up with an answer, an interdimensional portal opened in the sky and from there came out the grey color orb, which got the Gems attention and made them watch as it headed to the ocean.

"Grey Moonstone?" Peridot asked in shock.

Then, once the color orb hit the water, a pillar of light blue light emerged from there as malicious laughter echoed in the distance. Afterwards, a shadowy figure jumped out of the water and landed at the beach to reveal herself as Jasper, how now had the color orb stuck in her stomach.

"Jasper!"

The Shaddoll-ified Gem summoned her helmet and then lifted her arms and summoned a couple of Shaddoll Gem Monsters, which were practically Shaddolls taking the form of Gem monsters. Once they saw the creatures, the Crystal Gems summoned their weapons as they pondered just what they were looking at.

"What are those things?" Pearl asked.

"Whatever they are, they're the enemy!" Garnet stated. "Pearl, Amethyst, be careful and target the Gem Monsters, Jasper's mine!"

The girls nodded in response.

"Peridot, go back inside and think of something to do!"

Peridot yelled "Okay!" and immediately ran back to the temple.

"Steven, stay behind us and only attack when necessary!"

"Alright!"

Now that everyone knew what to do, the Crystal Gems braced for impact as Shaddoll Jasper and the Shaddoll Gem Monsters rushed after them...


End file.
